


Me, Too

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi drags Morgan out into the woods for a conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, Too

“What are we doing out here, Rossi?”

Rossi nearly groaned at the use of his last name. He had been working so hard the last few months to make Derek Morgan see him as more than his colleague, his friend, more than Rossi. Ever since the night of JJ and Hotch's engagement party where Morgan had almost certainly been close to kissing him if Reid hadn't walked into the room at that precise moment. Mentally, Rossi kicked himself for thinking like a thirteen-year-old girl with all of his what ifs.

Blushing when he realized that Morgan was still staring at him, waiting for an answer, Rossi replied, “I thought it might be nice to get to know one another away from the job.”

“In your garden? In November?” Morgan questioned, his eyebrow raised. “When are you really going to tell me what's going on?” 

Rossi cast his eyes downward. Never before had he had a problem being straight-forward with someone that he desired. He was usually the aggressor in this situation. Idly, his mind wander to Hotch's early days at the BAU when he had vigorously gone after the reserved profiler, only to have Hotch politely turn him down. Of course, he did get a great friendship out of the whole situation.

“Would this possibly have anything to do with the almost kiss at the engagement party?” 

Rossi's head whipped up. “Wh-what?”

Morgan stepped closer to him. “Did you think I hadn't noticed that you almost kissed me? Do you think I hadn't noticed that you've been trying to have me see you differently these last few months?”

“I-” Rossi's embarrassment gave way to fury. He was unable to let the table turns as he moved just a hair's breath away from Morgan. “What I noticed was that you almost kissed me that night. In fact, I'm pretty sure that if Reid hadn't walked into the room, I would have had you that night, right there, on Hotch's kitchen floor.”

“You think so, huh?” Morgan licked his lips. “I think maybe it's me that would have had you on Hotch's kitchen floor. In fact, I think if I was to kiss you right now, I could have you right here in this beautiful garden.”

Heart beating fast, Rossi cocked his head to the side. “Why don't you kiss me and we'll see who ends up on top?”

Morgan nodded once before grabbing Rossi's face and pulling it to his own. He attacked Rossi's mouth, claiming it for Morgan-land. Rossi began to melt into him, only to remember their conversation. He ran his hands up Morgan's back, under his shirt, crowding Morgan with his pelvis. He wrestled away control of the kiss from Morgan and walked him backwards until Morgan's back hit a tree.

“Okay, you win!” Morgan heaved, breaking the kiss. “You can totally have me anywhere, anyhow. I mean, if that kiss is any indication of your... ability...”

“Oh, that kiss hasn't even touched my ability,” Rossi teased. He grew sober. “I really do like you, Derek.”

Morgan ducked his head. “I really like you, too, Dave.”

Rossi kissed Morgan's neck. “And I'd really like this to go somewhere.”

“Me, too.”

“And I'd really, really like to head into the cabin right now.”

Morgan laughed, heartily. “Me, too!”

 

END


End file.
